Christmas Morgan Style
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: Greg goes home to Chicago for Christmas and drags Nick along with him where he meets his overprotective Brother his Boyfriend friends and his family Warning Nick/Greg and Morgan/Reid slash. slight against, but the rest is fluff enjoy :


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**Parings:** Nick/Greg & Morgan/Reid

**A/N:** I do not own Criminal Minds nor CSI though I wish I did.

**Description:** what if Greg was adopted as a child? And by none other then the Morgan family? Well in this one Greg goes home to Chicago for Christmas and drags Nick along with him where he meets Greg's overprotective brother, his boyfriend friends and family.

"Yes ma'am...no-no ma'am...that's up to him! yeah, yeah ok I will see what I can do! Ok ok I'll talk to him, ok I love you too momma see you soon and Merry Christmas to you too, ok bye" Greg hung up the phone just in time to hear a throat being cleared he turned and saw Nick standing there smiling he opened his mouth to say something when Nick interrupted him.

"And who was that on the phone?" Nick asked he new who it was for he had caught the last end of the conversation when Greg called who ever that was on the phone momma so he figured them to be his mother, but watching Greg squirm was too funny and fun so he pretended not to know.

"That was my momma! She want's me to come down to Chicago for Christmas" Greg said. Nick's smile turned into a frown

"Greg..." he began, but was interrupted by Greg just as Nick had interrupted him.

"And she wants to meet you so she asked me to bring you along, but I told her that it was up to you" Greg said Nick just stared at him then broke into a grin.

"Well if she wants to meet me then I say yes! I would be honored to meet your mother" Nick said then asked "it's just your mother right?"

"No! Its my momma, my brother and two sisters believe it or not they are an African-American family" Greg said Nick was shocked.

"Really?" was all he asked and Greg nodded he new Nick wanted an explanation so he did.

"I was adopted when I was a kid my birth mother died giving birth to me and my father didn't want me so I was adopted by a family of 5 I made six! They're called the Morgan's, but I kept my mother's last name as you can see it was Sanders, my adopted father died in the line of duty when we were kids and now it's just me, momma, Sarah, Dezi and Derek they will all be there" Greg said Nick just stared at him for a moment.

"Greg I-I...wow! I-I'm sorry" Nick finally said sadly he didn't know Greg was adopted let alone his mother died giving birth to him. They had been together for 2 ½ years and he was just now finding this out "Greg why didn't ya tell me?" Nick asked.

"Because you never asked" Greg stated hanging his head down, Nick new he was right he didn't ask so he wasn't mad.

"When do we leave?" Nick asked Greg looked up in surprise he thought that once Nick found out he was adopted he wouldn't want to go, but that was not the case and that made him smile with tears.

"Y-You still want to go?" Greg asked and Nick simply nodded "Oh Nick! You have no idea what this means to me, I thought when you found out I was adopted you wouldn't want to go, but I was wrong! oh thank you, thank you, thank you" Greg said throwing his arms around Nick and kissed him passionately Grissom walked in by that time.

"Nick, Greg what have I told you about kissing in the break room?" Grissom said, but with a smile on his face they broke apart and blushed.

"Sorry! Gris if it's alright with you could we out now?" Greg asked.

"Sure there is only a few minutes til the end of shift and then your vacation starts, but if I may why?" Grissom said then asked curiously.

"Because my momma wants me and Nick to come to Chicago for Christmas and we need to leave and pack our plane leaves in a couple of hours" Greg said Grissom looked at him then nodded again. Greg smiled big "Thanks Gris! Lets go Nick we better get moving if we're going to catch our flight" Nick nodded and they left.

Nick and Greg got home not long after they left the lab. They headed to their bedroom and started packing, Greg was so wrapped up in packing that he didn't notice Nick pulling something out of the nightstand and placing it in his suite case once he was finished he waited patiently for Greg to finish. Greg turned and placed one last thing into his suite case closed it and zipped it up he then turned to Nick and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked and Nick nodded.

"Yep! Lets go" Nick said they took there suite cases placed it in there car and headed towards the airport.

Once they arrived at the airport they parked the car got out and took there cases dragging them behind and inside. Nick and Greg walked up to the security line they went through with no problems and soon they where well on there way to the plane, they took there tickets out and boarded. Greg sat by the window while Nick sat next to him Greg was fidgety Nick chuckled at his nervousness.

"Greg would you relax? Everythin' will be fine" Nick said Greg turned his head looking at him.

"You don't know my family like I do! What if they don't like you?" Greg said with a shaky breath Nick started laughing causing Greg to look at him in confusion. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Because it's ironic, I should be the one worried and you tellin' **ME **to relax, but no you're the one worryin' and I'm the one tellin' **YOU** to relax so yeah ironic" Nick said Greg looked at him then he too started laughing.

"You're right that is funny, but I'm going to go to sleep wake me when we land in Chicago" Greg said Nick nodded.

It was going to be a long flight they left at 1 pm and soon Nick himself was drifting off into slumber. Not long after Greg stirred in his sleep he opened his eyes looked at Nick who was asleep he smiled and fell back into slumber not long after he went back to sleep an announcement brought them back, they both lifted their heads rubbed their eyes and looked at each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now descending into Chicago airport please fasten your seat belt, put your tray in an upright position, turn all electronics off and thank you for flying delta airlines" the announcer said Nick and Greg did as they where told and soon the plain was landing.

It didn't take long for the plain to land and soon they where exiting the plain, but before they did they grabbed their duffel bags that they had brought along with their suite cases which they will have to go to baggage to retrieve. They made their way towards the baggage area where they waited for their luggage when both of them arrived they grabbed them and made their way towards the exit where Greg's sister was waiting he had called her two days in advance and asked if she could pick them up, he waved at her and she grinned.

"Greg! Oh my gosh it's been a long time! It's great to finally see you again little bro" she said pulling him into a hug then she turned and looked at Nick "and who is this handsome man?" she asked still grinning.

"This is my boyfriend Nicholas Stokes, Nick this is my sister Dezi Morgan" Greg said introducing them.

"Ahh so this is the one you keep talking about! It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Stokes" Dezi said shaking his hand.

"Please call me Nick and it's a pleasure to meet you too ma'am" Nick said smiling while shaking her hand she recognized that accent she could tell he was from Texas.

"Ohhh a Texan nice! And very well mannered" she said laughing causing him to blush. Dezi placed their suite cases in the trunk along with their duffel bags and soon they where well on their way home.

"Hey Dezi Derek is going to be their too right?" Greg asked she nodded.

"Yep! He managed to get off he his boyfriend and his friends are too! They didn't have any family to go to for Christmas so he asked momma if they could come she said yes so they are joining us we'll be having a full house this year" Dezi said as they finally pulled up to the house.

Dezi put the car into park as Greg and Nick got out they walked around to the trunk to retrieve their belongings, but Dezi stopped them she said she would get them and for them to head on in so Greg started to head on, but Nick refused to let her handle the suite cases Greg turned and looked at him he agreed with Nick they would carry their own luggage in so he walked back to Nick and around the trunk.

"Ma'am let us get those we can handle them right Greg?" Nick said and he nodded.

"Yeah sis we can get them don't worry" Greg said grabbing his bags Nick followed suit.

"Alright boys if you insist, oh and Nick call me Dezi or sis which ever you prefer" Dezi said he nodded and she walked off towards the house Greg and Nick followed behind they entered the house. "Momma I'm back" she called out and soon their momma came around the corner.

"Dezi good I'm glad your back! Greg welcome home son" she said coming up and hugging Greg who returned her hug.

"Hey momma! I'm so glad to be home and it's great to finally see you again" Greg said smiling she looked at him and smiled.

"So...where is he? Where is the man who has stolen my son's heart? I wanna meet him" she said Greg pointed beside him she turned her head looking at Nick "is this him?" she asked Greg nodded.

"Yes momma, this is Nicholas Stokes but everyone calls him Nick or Nicky; Nick this is my mother Fran Morgan" Greg said Nick reached out and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you ma'am" Nick said.

"pleasure is all mine; he is very well mannered! Welcome to the family and call me momma" Fran said causing him to blush a second time today he nodded and she led them into the living room where the rest of the guests where sitting and chatting Derek Morgan looked up and saw Greg he got up in excitement.

"GREG! Hey man long time no see; how's going? What have you been up to lately?" Derek asked pulling him into a hug almost knocking the breath out of him.

"It's going great Derek! How have you been? Yeah it's been a long time it's great to finally see you again and Sarah how are you?" Greg said and asked as he looked over to Sarah sitting by Derek she smiled and nodded.

"I'm great welcome home little bro" she said pulling him into a hug Derek took over from there.

"Hey Greg I want you to meet my boyfriend and my friends! This is Dr. Spencer Reid but everyone calls him Reid or Spencer! Pretty boy this is my little brother Greg Sanders" Derek said introducing him to Reid he nodded and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Reid said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too" Greg said smiling back.

"I heard you have a boyfriend too right?" Derek asked Greg nodded "So where is he then?" he asked again just as Nick walked up behind him Derek looked over at him as Greg looked back at him and smiled. "Is that him?"

"Yup this is him! This is Nicholas Stokes, but everyone calls him Nick or Nicky; Nick this is my big brother Derek Morgan and his boyfriend Spencer Reid" Greg said Nick shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Nick said smiling as he shook Derek Morgan's hand then Reid's.

"Your from Texas aren't you?" asked a woman who was sitting down he turned and looked at her and nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" Nick said.

"I thought so" she said smiling Greg looked at Derek confused he snickered.

"Sorry I almost forgot! these are my friends guys this is my little brother Greg Sanders and his boyfriend Nick Stokes! Greg, Nick this is my boss SSA Aaron Hotchner, that is SSA David Rossi, Emily Prentess, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, and Penelope Garcia" Derek said as both Nick and Greg shook their hands Greg stood beside his brother and sister as Nick took a seat on the couch they began a conversation.

It was 20 to 30 minutes into their conversation when suddenly out of know where a loud and I mean loud sound came from the kitchen startling everyone in the living room as the talking stopped for a moment while Derek got up and went to see what happened he returned moment's later and explained that Desiree dropped a glass dish everyone went back to talking Greg however had tensed up and went pale his eyes widened as he started to shake, no one noticed his sudden behavior; that was until Derek looked over at him his face immediately became concerned.

"Greg? Are you ok?" Derek asked this made Nick stop his conversation and look over, when he saw him he immediately got up.

"Oh no! Not again" Nick panicked as he stood up Sarah did the same; when she was up she walked over to Greg as she reached out to touch him Nick tried to warn her "No don't touch him" but it was too late her touch caused Greg to scream in fright

"NO! PLEASE...DON'T HURT ME!" Greg screamed as he pulled out of her touch and huddled into a corner he covered his head with his hands closing his eyes tight as he shook with fear. Everyone in the room looked at him in confusion and in concern. His screams caused Fran and Desiree to come running in the living room to see what was happening when Fran saw her son in a panic state she reached for him, but Nick stopped her.

"No Wait!" She stopped and looked at him "Please let me" Nick said she nodded as he walked over to Greg he pulled him up that's when Greg started to struggle against him trying to get out of his grip he started to panic once again.

"NO! PLEASE LET ME GO...PLEASE!" this was breaking his heart as Greg continued to struggle and scream, but Nick kept a tight grip on him as he tried calming him.

Everyone was starting to get more and more worried at his behavior. Derek stood up, but Nick managed to talk him out of it as he turned his attention back to Greg.

"G? It's me Nick! Come on baby open those pretty eyes of yours...please?" Nick begged apparently he managed to succeed because as soon as the words left his mouth Greg opened his eyes, but he could hardly see Nick through his tears.

"N-Nick? Is-is that you?" Greg asked Nick nodded.

"Yeah it's me!" Nick said he sighed with relief then pulled Greg to him holding him tight "It's ok your your safe now, remember? we got'em he's not goin' to hurtcha anymore" Nick said Greg wrapped his arms around Nick buried his face into his shoulder and sobbed, not moments after he collapsed from exhaustion. Nick sighed and picked him up he intended on carrying him so Fran showed him where the bedroom was as soon as he laid him down on the bed tucked him in, kissed him goodnight and went back downstairs where he was met by everyone's confused and concerned gazes he sighed ran his hand through his hair and sat down. Fran was the first to speak.

"What happened to my son? Why did he freak out like that?" she asked Nick looked up he had tears in his eyes.

"It happened a month ago! We were at a crime scene I was at one end with Warrick" Nick looked up and realized they had no idea who he was talking about "our best friend he works with us" he explained they all "ahhed" and he went back to telling the story "Greg was at one end and we were at the other we new where he was we had an eye on him, but we didn't expect the killer to return next thing we knew Greg cryin' out and then we heard gunshots we quickly looked over to where Greg was and saw him lyin' on the ground in his own pool of blood as the killer took off Warrick ran after the guy as I ran to Greg and called 911 he was shot point blank in the chest when the paramedics finally arrived I rode with him to Desert Palms hospital he had went into cardiac arrest twice" Nick stopped for a moment to take a breather he shook his head trying to clear everything out.

"Then what happened?" Fran asked.

"Our boss Gil Grissom and our friends arrived shortly after hearin' about Greg, I remember waitin' endlessly along with Catherine and Sara (another Sara) and Warrick who came in shortly after. he had told us the guy had gotten away when the doctor finally came out he said that the bullet had missed his heart completely and had by some miracle missed his vital arteries and everythin' else I came close to losin' him for the third time" Nick said tears were now sliding down his cheeks everyone was silent Prentess was the first to speak up.

"Did you catch the guy?" she asked Nick looked over to her he smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah we did and he was lucky I didn't get my hands on him because if I would have they wouldn't have a prisoner _TO_ escort" Nick said he could feel his anger building up his fists where clinching into balls he took a deep breath to relax himself.

"Why didn't they call me when that happened?" Fran asked.

"I-I don't know! But I am so sorry that they didn't if I had of known that they didn't I would have gotten the number and called ya' myself" Nick said whipping his tears from his eyes Fran placed her hand on his back and smiled.

"It's ok it's not your fault! You took care of him after his ordeal and so I will be forever grateful for that there is no doubt in my mind that your are **_the one_** for him he deserves you and you deserve him" Fran said smiling.

"You said you almost lost him three times? What was the other two? I mean if you don't mind me asking?" Garcia asked Nick shook his head and smiled.

"No it's quite alright! The first time was a lab explosion he was seriously injured his back scarred because of Catherine's mistake I know it was an accident, but at the time I blamed her for it and secretly I went and visited him, but it was hard to see him lyin' there And when Greg finally passed his exam to be a CSI I wasn't too happy about it, but I wouldn't stop him and when I heard that he was beaten and left for dead, but that was after saving a man's life only to kill another to save himself well let's just say that was an eye opener for me. that's when I finally buckled down grabbed my courage and told him how I felt about him come to find that he felt the same so when we finally got together we came out to our friends and they were thrilled! but it was after the incident he started doubting himself but we all told him he saved that man's life he finally believed it so yeah three times I almost lost him" Nick said.

"Oh you poor dear I am so sorry that happened" Garcia said Nick shook his head

"It's ok! We got passed it all and now here we are spending Christmas with you that's what Greg wanted and that's what I intend to give him well besides his little surprise I have for him on Christmas so lets forget the past and focus on the future" Nick said

"I couldn't agree more" Derek said finally speaking after hearing what happened to his little brother, he did not one bit blame Nick for what happened to him and nor did he intend to because the truth was it could have happened ether way no matter what. Then Prentess spoke up.

"Wait all this stuff happened to Greg right?" she asked Nick nodded. "What about you? Has anything like this ever happened to you?" Nick stared at her then looked down.

"Prentess!" Garcia shrieked "I am so sorry Nick"

"It's ok Garcia! Actually yes" Nick said.

"It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it" Hotch stated, but Nick shook his head.

"No actually I think I will! I haven't talked to anyone about this, but maybe just maybe it could help me move on" Nick said looking up he took a deep breath then began "My first encounter was with my ex-psychotic stalker by the name of Nigel Crane he killed at least 3 people before comin' after me. We first found that each of his victims he lived up in their attics before attackin' them then I find he was livin' in my attic the whole time, but before that he tossed me out of a second story window breakin' my ribs and fracturin' my arm in the process. Only after I was released from the hospital I was visited by a psychic who he later killed a psychic then held me at gun point in the end they caught him" Nick paused he took a deep breath he continued

"My second encounter was with a crazed woman who killed her husband's mistress then held a gun to my face so basically I had two guns held to me and my third encounter was when I was kidnapped and buried alive" Nick stopped for a moment as he shuttered at the memory on impulse he started scratching a little, but stopped he took another deep breath and began again "I was kidnapped by a mad man who had a grudge against our department for sending his daughter to jail by the time they found me I was about ready to pull the trigger to end my life, but I couldn't leave Greg not like that not with everythin' we've been through. With everythin' that's happened I was so glad I found Greg when I did; I love him I love him so much I couldn't even think of lovin' anyone else. Man that feels good to get that off of my chest" Nick said then stated with a chuckle he truly felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulder he looked up to see more shocked faces.

"Oh man that sucks, but I'm glad you guys are ok" Derek stated.

"Why were you scratching earlier when you were telling us?" Garcia asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot one detail when they found me I was covered in fire ants and after everythin' I was covered in welts sometimes I can still feel them on me" Nick said.

"Oh now that really sucks" Prentess stated Nick just started laughing.

As the night progressed they put the past behind them and talked only of the future they laughed and talked into midnight Nick got to know Greg's family a lot better and got to know Derek Morgan and his friends and boyfriend very well he had to admit that Reid looked almost like Greg in away Nick was going to ask Greg to marry him in front of his family and new friends and he was going to do it on Christmas morning he could hardly wait he yawned and stretched then got up.

"Well I'm tired so I am going up to bed see you later on in the mornin'" and with that he bid them goodnight and went upstairs.

It was 9 am and the morning was filled with coffee sent and breakfast sent the aroma had awoken Nick he opened his eyes only to see Greg staring at him with a smile on his face Nick smiled back leaning in and kissing him Greg responded to the kiss by opening his mouth as the kiss deepened he moaned into it soon they broke apart gasping and panting, their lungs filling with much needed air. Greg was the first to break the silence.

"Nick I'm sorry about what happened last night! I thought I was over it, but I guess not. I don't know what happened I heard the noise I tensed up and..." Nick cut Greg off by placing his finger on his lips.

"Shh babe it's ok! It has only been 2 months sense it happened and your therapist said that you wouldn't get over it that quickly so no one blames you" Nick said taking his finger off Greg looked at him sadly.

"I guess momma knows now huh? And Derek and Dezi and Sarah along with Derek's friends and boyfriend" Greg said Nick nodded.

"yeah kind of hard not to hide it! Momma asked what happened and you know I don't lie to parents unless it was very necessary so yeah I told her I'm sorry Greg" Nick said Greg just smiled.

"No! no need to apologize momma had a right to know, so did Dezi, Sarah and Derek the others where a given so it's ok Nick" Greg said smiling he lent in to kiss him again, but Nick stopped him for a brief moment.

"we all agreed no more talk of the past only the future" Nick said.

"couldn't agree more" Greg said this time Nick allowed the kiss.

"Ready to get up?" he asked breaking the kiss

"Noooooo! I wanna stay in bed with you" Greg said whining Nick laughed at that.

"come on babe we need to get up" Nick said crawling out of bed Greg followed behind once they where cleaned up they went downstairs where they met everyone they all smiled at them.

"Hey guys!" Greg said smiling bright

"Hey Greg! How are you feeling this morning?" JJ asked smiling.

"Great needed the sleep! But I am sorry about last night" Greg said they all shook their heads.

"No need for apologizes after what you went through it's understandable" Hotch said Greg smiled.

"Thanks! what's for breakfast?" Greg asked changing the subject Nick laughed again at his eagerness.

"Bacon, Eggs, Sausage, Ham and Biscuits with orange juice" Fran said coming around the corner she was smiling.

"Hey momma it smells good" Greg said pecking her on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad now eat up get a shower and go with your brother he needs to go out and gather some stuff for Christmas dinner" Fran said Greg nodded he ate up disappeared and went upstairs moments later he came back down in clean clothes and he and Derek left.

The car ride was silent for a while Greg looked over at him and wondered what he might be thinking sense Nick told them of the incident he wasn't really sure if Derek was angry with him for not calling their momma and telling her what happened and especially for not calling him he turned to the window and continued to stair out he wasn't sure if he should say something it wasn't until Derek spoke up.

"Greg! What's wrong? Your really quite and your not usually this quite" Morgan asked Greg turned and looked at him.

"Nothing I'm ok" Greg said, but Morgan new better.

"Greg! Come on now bro talk to me" he said Greg sighed.

"well I was just wondering if you where angry with me" Greg said and Morgan looked at him for a moment the turned his eyes to the road.

"angry? With you? Why would I be?" he asked.

"because I didn't call momma nor you after the incident and you know which one Nick told you about it" Greg said Morgan understood now why he was quite.

"Greg no way man I could never be angry with you! The hospital should have called when you were injured, and what happened to you was not your fault it could have happened anytime! It happens when you go out into the field I was just glad Nick was there to comfort you and help you so don't even for a second think I am angry with you because I'm not understand?" Morgan said Greg smiled and nodded.

"yeah thanks bro" Greg said Morgan smiled and they pulled up to a jewelry store they got out and walked in Greg looked at him.

"getting momma, Dezi and Sarah some earrings or necklace?" Greg asked Morgan shook his head and Greg was confused "then what are we doing here?" he asked.

"I'm going to ask pretty boy! oh I mean Reid to marry me tonight and what better night to do it then on Christmas? so I am going to pick out a ring for him, but you better not tell him or your dead got it?" Morgan said in a threatening tone then smiled Greg smiled and nodded.

"say no more my lips are sealed" Greg promised zipping his lips he nodded and walked in moment's later they came out with a black velvety box the ring had a diamond attached to the side it was beautiful.

They had gotten all the Christmas shopping done and soon back at home once they arrived Greg got out of the car and helped Derek get all the groceries out and carried them in it was well past 5 pm they had stayed in town for 8 hours shopping and enjoying each others company their momma didn't mind one bit because she new her sons have been close so bonding over the holidays where something she always looked forward to. Derek and Greg placed the food on the table and walked into the living room where the tree stood and the decorations where hanging Nick was sitting beside Garcia laughing at her jokes JJ and Prentess where laughing at Reid and Hotch they looked up saw them and smiled Derek took a seat next to Reid and Greg took a seat next to Nick. Derek looked at Greg in the 'remember don't say a word or your dead look' and Greg just nodded just then Fran Morgan came walking in.

"alright everyone dinner's ready! We'll eat and then exchange gifts for those who have one to exchange" Fran said they all nodded got up and headed to the kitchen.

Soon everyone had their plates and sat where ever they could find, most of them sat in the living room while some sat at the dinner table the conversations went on for what seemed like hours before everyone was finished. Greg had finished his dinner along with Derek and Reid they got up took their plates to he kitchen sink and placed them down then went to the living room. Nick followed soon after along with Hotch and Rossi, Dezi, Sarah and Fran followed behind them and soon everyone was finished with their meals they gathered around the living room shortly after but before anyone could do anything Nick immediately got up and bolted for the upstairs leaving everyone confused shortly after he returned he muttered an apology and sat back down next to Greg, Fran got up after everyone had settled into their sitting positions.

"alright time for gift exchange please exchange your gift to the one you chose" she said everyone nodded and handed their gifts to each other

Greg and Reid felt a little hurt that Nick and Derek didn't get them anything but they hid it well, well at least they think they didn't but boy where they in for a shock and surprise Nick and Derek had decided to wait to give theirs to Greg and Reid when everyone was done and paying attention Fran saw this and was confused by their actions she couldn't understand why they just sat their and after Greg and Reid had given their gifts to them she had thought that they would have one for them as well.

"Boys? Don't you have one for Greg and Reid?" she asked they both nodded everyone by this time turned and looked at them.

"Yes momma!" they both said in unison Greg and Reid looked up in confusion if they did then why didn't they give it to them already? Why wait? Derek turned and looked at Nick.

"let me go first please?" he asked Nick nodded with a smile. Derek got up turned and looked at Reid who was staring at him in aw and confusion he got down on one knee and took out the box he had in his pocket he took a deep breath then spoke.

"Reid I love you more then anything in the whole world well next momma, my brother and two sisters but that's beside the point, I would do anything to protect you to keep you by my side we have been together for 3 years and I know this is right so I'm asking you; Reid will you marry me?" Derek said and asked opening the box to reveal the right Reid's eyes filled with tears as he leaped into Derek's arms happily.

"Oh Derek yes, yes of course" Reid said crying Derek took the ring and slipped it onto Reid's ring finger he got up and sat next to Reid Fran was about to say something when Nick interrupted apparently they weren't done shocking everyone.

"ok now my turn" he simply said getting up he too turned and nelt down on one knee he took a box out just as Derek had done recently he looked Greg in the eyes as he spoke.

"Greg you know I love you more then life it's self, like Derek I would give anything even my life for you, after the 'incident' I decided it was time I wanted you forever I cannot imagine my life without you so I ask you Gregory Sanders; will you marry me?" Nick said and asked Greg was speechless for a moment or too then leaped into Nick's arms just as Reid had done tears in his eyes.

"yes, yes yes yes hell yes" Greg said happily Nick got up took the ring and mirrored Derek's actions he too took a seat next to Greg everyone was speechless Fran was the first to finally speak she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my boys I am so happy for the both of you! You two are finally getting married I couldn't be more happier" Fran said hugging, Nick, Derek, Greg and Reid everyone else was still stunned, but was beaming with happiness for all 4 of them they new this was going to be a new chapter in their lives, but as long as they had each other they could get through anything.

End.

**Tell me what you think? Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!**


End file.
